


Missed Me

by Caradee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand..." he pauses, still looking at the younger man intently, and James waits for him to form his next words. "...You look just like Charles... but your accent..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** Unbeta'd. Really sorry about the mistakes. Also based on [this promp](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8846.html?thread=20068750#t20068750)t that I just got inspired to fill.

  
It is the soft click of the door opening and closing that tells James he is no longer alone. Tired blues eyes blink open and he turns his head with the least amount of effort to face the door and his new guest. Michael is standing there, dressed in a outdated turtle neck and tight jeans he can’t help but take notice in. A large metal helmet decorates Michael’s head almost swallowing the man’s face. As the sleep slips away from him James takes in his friend fully and notices he looks like he is ready to go on set as Magneto. Which is strange since they tied up filming four days ago.

Michael is starring at him, mouth formed into a unreadable straight line while his blue eyes stare. James feels the heat of that stare all the way down to his crotch as the urge to move suddenly comes over him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pulls his body up into a sitting position and leans forward. The sleeves of his blue button down are rolled up to the elbow while the rest of the shirt is in a state of disarray- wrinkled and only half tucked in after his sudden nap.

“What’s up?” He asks brightly while carefully watching the way Michael’s face changes.

At first his friend seems utterly fascinated by his movements. Michael is starring at his lower half as if he knows his friend his hiding the beginning of a painful erection. Then those eyes move towards his disheveled shirt, and finally as James opens his mouth to talk those eyes widen in strange wonderment.

The first word out of Michael’s mouth is, “Charles?” and James can’t help but laugh.

“What? What has gotten into you man? What’s with the magneto outfit?” he waved his hand over the turtle neck body and helmet, “did you steal that from set? Or come up with it on your own. I have to admit I’m quite impressed.”

The wonder on Michael’s face fades for a second, replaced by confusion that still manages to look handsome on the Irish man. “I don’t understand...” he pauses, still looking at the younger man intently, and James waits for him to form his next words. “...You look just like Charles... but your accent...”

“My accent?” the Scot laughs again, he can’t help but smile now as the situation begins to fall into place. “Oh I get it. Your Erik, and I’m Charles, right?” he gave Michael a wink and switched on his Charles voice. Smooth and crisply English as he says, “Come here Erik.”

The other man is standing over him in three long steps. He is eager and quiet and totally in character. And it is making James’ pants even more uncomfortable. Sure he and Michael had role-played in the past, but he never seemed to get into it enough to dress up, or to look like such a wounded puppy. Guess this is the much awaited reunion between Charles and Erik, and if James has anything to say about it there will be a great amount of make-up sex in this reunion.

He gently takes Michael’s hands into his own, and as if commanded the other man kneels down and leans closer. “Charles... you’re okay. Your legs...”

Oh yeah, that... damn Michael really was getting in character. James cleared his throat in a attempt to buy himself more time before answering, “Um... yeah, I found a mutant with exceptional healing abilities.” _Good one_. “But... they couldn’t heal the scars on my heart.”

 _Zing._ Magneto Erik looks surprised by those words, but the surprise is only the top layer of hurt. His head falls as he says softly, “I never meant for that to happen. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“Its okay my friend. Everything is alright now...” Michael looks up at him, blue eyes wide and James can’t help but raise a eye brow, “Isn’t it?”  
“I want it to be Charles.”

“Then it is settled.” The reunion and role playing is fun, but he as to admit it would be a lot more fun with less dialogue and more sex. James’ hands are reaching for the Magneto helmet so they can get down to business and Michael jumps back. Offense reading clear across his face, and the surprise James feels at being rejected must have read across his own because Michael quietly moves to explain.  
“I’m sorry Charles, I can’t... not yet. I...”

Oh so... maybe Michael was into some helmet kink tonight. James shrugged, schooling his features.That was cool, he didn’t need it off. He patted the spot on the bed beside him, “I’ll have to kiss you with the helmet on then. I think I can work with that.” He gives a sweet open smile, but Michael still looks hesitant.

It is a long second before the taller man sits next to him, and their weight makes the bed dip in. Bringing them closer together. James doesn’t hesitate with his next action, he cups his lover’s face with his hands, holds on as Michael twitches just slightly, then brings their lips together.

The nose guard of the helmet digs into his skin at first and he finds himself tilting his head for a better angle when Michael opens his mouth and the other man’s tongue is thrust deep inside his own. James moans at the invasion, and lets out a surprise sound as Michael pulls his hands away from his face and captures him in his own.

James feels himself being pushed back, their kiss breaks, and suddenly he is starring up at Michael, both of them panting slightly. “I’m sorry Charles,” Michael says, “you understand that I can’t let your hands to close... right?”

 _Oh I understand_ , he can’t help but think flexing his hands in Michael’s strong grasp. This is getting pretty hot and he lets the blond above him know that by thrusting his hips up- asking for more.

The concern that shinnied in Michael’s eyes is gone as he feels the hip movement. Replaced by a darkening lust that James knows well. Their lips are together again, smashed against the other’s in a desperate kiss that makes James realize how much he wants this. He has been waiting for this all day.

Michael keeps his hands tucked behind his back, so even if James were to get them free his own body weight would slow down his movement. It is a little awkward, but he isn’t concerned about what his hands are doing but instead Michael’s as he feels his lover’s fingers brush against his now bulging erection.

James can’t help but hiss, “Fuck yeah, there.” he loses his Charles accent in his excitement but Michael doesn’t say anything about it as he is too busy undoing a bulky brown belt and buttons. There is glorious relief as the fabric gives and his erection is quickly grasped in skilled hands. The sound of two panting bodies is vaguely registered with James as he just stares into intense blue eyes and Michael stares right back.

“God your beautiful.” The Irishman breathes and James turns his head away to hide his ridiculous smile.

“So you’ve said.”

“I mean it,” Michael insists, and there is a undertone in his voice that makes James pause. A hitch in the words that sound so sad, so sincere. Not that Michael never sounded sincere, but this was different.

He turns his own intense blue eyes on the man who is hovering over him and for the first time in a loooong time- James McAovy has nothing to say.

Michael’s fingers dance over the fabric of his boxers, and he loses his words for a different reason now. Curling into Michael’s warm body, James tries to push his way into those fingers, make them hold him again, make them bring him into bliss. Instead, Michael’s body is pressed against his own. His own hard on felt through tight denim. He rubs their cocks against each other, the fabric from the jeans making James even more impatient.

“Please.” he pants, “I see you have a problem, I can help.” He flexes his fingers but Michael still doesn’t let go.

“I can’t...” Michael grits out, frustration obvious in his voice as he turns his head away from James so he can nuzzle the nape of the Scot’s neck. The cold metal from the helmet brushes against his cheek and under his chin. It is a slight shock, the immediate coldness while his lower regions are so incredibly warm. Michael’s fingers are gone again, he can just barely feel their presence as they get to work on Michael’s jean.

“I need you,” he bites out, hoping Michael will work faster if hears a bit of begging. Then he remembers they are role playing, and for the past couple minutes Michael hasn’t broke character once while James has let Charles fall into the background. He thrust up again and cries, “Please Erik.”

A loud wet gasp comes from the man above him and as if those were the secret words Michael’s pants come undone and he pulls them down in one flash movement. Fassbender’s underwear comes off with the hard yank and James can feel his lover’s erection brush against his own.

A incoherent noise of pleasure escapes him as Michael rubs them together, feeling up both cocks, rubbing them, stroking them, fucking them together. James does what he can do with his hands bound behind him, he thrusts and humps into the man on top of him. Feeling the friction between their bodies build and build until it becomes to much. He cries out and curls up as a orgasm pulses their his body, shakes him from head to toe. Michael follows quickly after. The noises and withering man under him becoming to much.  

After he feels the warm liquid of Michael splash against his skin, James lets himself go. His body falls limp, and even Michael must feel how utterly tired he is because the other man finally lets go of his hands. the only thing James can feel himself do is nod slightly as he says, “That was good... no, that was great.”

Lips brush against his in a softer less desperate kiss and he feels a tongue gloss over his lips. Leaving them wet and dripping as Michael pulls back. James doesn’t care though, the man can do whatever he wishes with his spent body. He has decided that he is now and forever Michael Fassbender’s sex toy, and he will do whatever kinky roleplay the man wants because it ends in amazing desperate sex.  
“I need a break though if you want to go for round two.” he hears himself saying even though his eyes are closed and he feels his brain drifting off into sleep.

From somewhere far away he hears, “Charles...” but Michael’s warm body is still on top of him, so that can’t be right.

He smiles though and sighs as he realizes they are is _still_ playing the game. “Please,” he breathes, “Call me James.”

\---  
   
It is the soft click of the door opening and closing that tells James he is no longer alone.Then a soft chuckle followed by a familiar voice, “What happened to you last night?”

Cracking one blue eye open then another James blinks in confusion at the ceiling of his hotel room before turning his head to see Michael standing in the doorway looking bright eyed and clean. Dressed in a tailored button down, loose jeans, and flip flops. He shifts his body just slightly to turn and see his lover clearer, but is suddenly reminded of the dry semen that was never whipped off, and that his limp dick is hanging out of his underwear. James groans in dismay and forces himself to sit up, “Shit man, you couldn’t have cleaned me up or something.”

Michael shrugs, “How can I clean you up, I just walked in.”

James is trying to collect himself, tucking his package back into its appropriate spot and fiddling with his jeans as he says, “I mean last night Fassbender.”

“Like I said I just walked in.” Michael repeats, “Remember I had that meeting last night. We went out for drinks after that and I stayed the night.”

James’ hands stop at the words, and he looks up blue eyes cloaked in confusion. “No, you came home last night. My appearance is the proof of that.”

Michael actually laughs at this, “your appearance is only proof that you masturbated furiously while I was gone then fell asleep.” his elegant eye brows raise as he crosses his arms across his chest in pride and smiles, “Missed me?”


End file.
